Christmas with the Camerons
by WildForWilde
Summary: Allison runs into Remy un-expectantly on Christmas, and invites her to spend the day with her family. Cadley fluff :D
1. Christmas

Allison gave a hearty chuckle as she pushed open the doors leading into her local bar, arm linked with her fathers as the rest of her family followed quickly behind, each with a large smile playing on their lips. Today was Christmas. Allison's favourite holiday as it just so happened. Nothing put her in a better mood than spending the day with her family, sharing stories about past Christmas' and any other memories they had.

If there was one thing about Christmas that Allison had to pick as her absolute favourite, it would without a doubt be the traditions it brought with it every year. The Cameron family had just finished their Christmas dinner, comprised of Turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes and the much hated, but always included because it was traditional, Brussels sprouts.

And now, like every other year, the group were heading to the nearest open bar to grab a couple of drinks before returning to whichever family member happened to be hosting Christmas dinner for an evening of fun and games. This year was Allison's year to have the family over. So here they all now were, all seated in a booth at a local bar in New Jersey.

"I'll get the first round," Allison said as she stood up and leant against the edge of the table. "What does everyone feel like?"

Having been told her simple order, Cameron made her way over towards the bar and waited patiently until the bar tender gave her his attention. The red Santa hat that sat on top of his head made the blonde grin slightly.

"Can I get three beers and a glass of white, please," Allison requested as she dug into her back pocket and pulled out a couple of notes.

"Coming right up," the man smiled warmly before heading off to retrieve the order.

Allison stood waiting patiently against the bar, taking the time to take a good look at her surroundings. The bar was pleasantly festive with a few Christmas trees scattered about, decorated with various ornaments and tinsel. Flashing lights were draped around the back of each one of the booths, providing a warm glow that pleasantly lit the room. The booths themselves were filled with, what Allison assumed to be, other family's like her own, all smiling happily and talking to one another, ever so often erupting into laughter caused by a story.

Allison smiled again and glanced back over to her own family, laughing gently to herself as she watched her brother tell another story animatedly, flinging his arms around as he spoke. It was no wonder he always won Charades, Allison considered with a grin.

It was only when Allison turned back to face the bar did she see the first thing that day to put a dampener on her otherwise high, festive spirit. She looked across at a lone brunette, sat at the opposite side of the bar with a drink sat in front of her. Allison's smile dropped even further when she realised not only was this woman alone on Christmas, she knew who this woman was.

Noticing that the bartender was still busy with her order, Allison pushed herself off of the work surface and made her way over towards House's duckling, pulling up a bar stool and sitting down next to her when she was close enough.

Remy Hadley frowned into her drink as she registered the movement beside her and the familiar sound of a stool scratching against the wooden surface, signalling someone sitting down. She let out an agitated breath before snapping her head up and facing the person with a scowl.

"Look, I already told you-"

The brunette paused mid sentence as she came face to face with a now startled doctor Cameron. Guilt instantly washed over the other woman when she realised she had very almost yelled right in the blonde's face for no reason.

"Cameron..." Remy trailed off, not knowing quite what to say. The blonde's presence was certainly unexpected.

"Hi Remy," Allison greeted back with a little hesitance, suddenly unsure as to whether coming over here in the first place was a bad idea.

"Sorry," the brunette offered sincerely with a small wince after she regained her composure. "I thought you were someone else," she explained her previous behaviour, glancing over the smaller woman's shoulder to look at who she had thought it was harassing her.

Allison followed the brunettes gaze until it met with with the sight of a middle aged man, grinning drunkenly at the younger doctor. Allison cringed slightly, completely understanding why Remy had been so harsh on her before. The blonde turned back just in time to see Remy roll her eyes in exasperation and look back at her drink.

"So what're you doing here? Didn't really think the bar was your scene," Remy observed with a grin.

The perfect smile directed straight at Allison made her blush slightly, prompting her to remind herself why she never really spoke to the doctor whilst working in the hospital. Any interaction always left Allison feeling rather flushed.

"Christmas tradition," Allison offered as an explanation after she had recovered from the sudden uneasiness. "I'm here with my family," Allison gestured over in the general direction of the booth her family currently resided in.

Remy looked over towards where Allison had pointed, finding herself looking between two sets of families. After closer observation she deduced that the group sat on the right must be Allison's family. She had the older woman's facial shape and father's hair colour. Not to mention the other table's occupiers who looked very similar to their sister, Remy guessed.

Remy nodded with a small, almost sad smile. Allison noticed and wanted to say something, but found that she was completely unsure as to what to say. Logically the only reason Remy would be alone in a bar on Christmas was because she didn't have any family, she considered. Allison knew about the younger woman's mother but didn't have a clue about her father or siblings, if there were any even.

Thankfully the bartender chose this awkward silence to interrupt as he returned with Allison's drinks. Allison smiled in thanks as she paid for the beverages, awkwardly trying to gather the four glasses together. Remy was just about to offer some help when another young blonde walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Ally, need some help?" The woman asked with a smile, noticing Allison trying to handle their tables drinks.

"Yes, please." Allison replied with a grateful smile, glad that she now didn't have to ask for Remy's help. Not that the brunette would probably mind, Allison considered.

Remy turned towards the source of the voice as soon as she'd heard it, finding her eyes resting upon Allison's sister. Well, she definitely looked like Allison's sister, she noted with some satisfaction. She was probably the same age as Remy, maybe even a bit younger, and she was definitely attractive. Remy flashed a charming smile towards the new company as soon as their eyes locked, earning a flirty smile in return.

Allison frowned slightly at the interaction, not liking the way the two women were able to flirt with each other without having actually said anything.

"Ally, are you going to introduce me?" The younger Cameron asked with a small nudge to Allison's shoulder, causing the contents of a few of the glasses to spill over the sides and onto her hands.

"Oh. Right, yes, of course." Allison stuttered slightly as she put the glasses she was holding back on the bar surface, wiping the spilt liquid onto a nearby napkin. "Amy, this is Remy Hadley – we work at the same hospital. Remy this is Amy – my sister," Allison introduced the two of them.

Remy reached over to shake hands, grinning slightly at the small blush that fell over Amy's face and the reluctance of the other woman to let go straight away.

"Hi," Remy greeted, smile still plastered on her face.

Amy smiled. "Are you joining us for drinks?" She asked hopefully, wanting to spend some more time with her sister's colleague.

Remy glanced hesitantly at Allison before shaking her head. "Uh.. no, I don't want to impose. Family Christmas and everything," she rejected the offer with a small smile before taking another sip of her drink.

"You wouldn't be imposing."

Remy turned to Allison in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Allison nodded with a large grin. She wasn't sure why she wanted to spend some more time with the brunette, nut now seemed as good a opportunity as ever. Remy grinned back, slightly taken a back by the sincere offer. She knew that Allison Cameron was know for her generosity and kindness, but this was taking it to a new level. No-one had ever invited her to a family entered Christmas get together – even if it was just in the local bar.

"Well then, I would love to join you for drinks," Remy directed towards Amy, then at Allison, letting her eyes linger on the older Cameron for a few more seconds.

Allison couldn't help but grin as she picked the drinks back up and made her way back over to her family, completely flattered that the brunette had given her more attention then her sister. She placed the glasses down on their table and moved across to the far end of one of the booths sides. Remy slid in after followed quickly by Amy.

Mr and Mrs. Cameron glanced up in confusion at the new face but offered a friendly smile to the brunette anyway, both mentally coming to the conclusion she was a friend of one of their daughters. Allison's brother, Ian, also smiled at the new addition, deciding that his sister's had a good taste in friends after all.

"Mum, dad, this is Remy," Allison introduced her colleague to her parents. "I invited her to join us for drinks."

Remy smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling awkward about the whole situation. She should have just said no, she mentally scolded herself. Who was she to impose on a _family _get-together. The awkwardness and doubt were soon eliminated, however, when Allison's parents gave the young doctor a wide, sincere smile.

"Lovely to meet you, Remy," Allison's mum smiled. "I'm Amanda, and this is my husband, George, and my son, Ian."

Amanda pointed to each person as she introduced them, earning a large smile from all three.

"It's nice to meet you all," Remy replied politely, wanting desperately to make a good impression. "Thank you for letting me join you."

"Of course!" Amanda replied with another wide smile. "So how do you and Allison know each other?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Through work, mum," Allison replied vaguely, not really in the mood to chat about anything to do with the hospital during her limited time off.

"I'm part of the new diagnostics team," Remy supplied with a smile, earning an even brighter smile from Amanda.

"That's fantastic! Are you on-call tonight?" The older woman asked curiously as she took a sip of her wine.

Remy furrowed her brows slightly in confusion, wandering what had caused her to think so. She briefly looked down at her clothes. They were pretty casual as she hadn't felt the need to dress up, but they definitely weren't work clothes. "Erm, no."

Allison could see where this conversation was heading and quickly tried to stop her mother from what she did best; prying. Before she managed to say anything though, Amanda had already started talking again.

"Oh," Amanda replied with a perplexed look. "Why are you not with your family then?"

"Mum!" Allison whispered harshly, giving her a death glare as she did so. Amanda looked between the two of them with some confusion before noticing the pensive look now spread across Remy's face, now recognising she had asked the wrong question.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to pry.." Amanda trailed off awkwardly, hoping she hadn't offended the new addition.

Remy shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay.. my mum died a while ago and me and my dad.. don't get on so much," Remy answered with surprising honesty. She turned to face Allison as soon as she felt her comforting hand placed gently on her thigh. Allison quickly removed the hand when she realised what she was doing, turning away with a slight blush, causing Remy to smirk slightly.

"Well.. I'm sorry dear," Amanda apologised again, throwing Remy a sympathetic smile.

Remy shrugged nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"So.. who's up for another round?" Amy chipped in, saving the moment form becoming any more awkward and quickly changing the subject.

There was a resounding nod across the table as each glass quickly drained the last of it's contents. Amy stood up, ready to get the next lot of drinks before being stopped by Remy.

"Please, let me get them. It's the least I could do." She smiled and walked off, not allowing any time for anyone to protest. Allison quickly got up and followed.

"I am _so _sorry," she apologised as soon as Remy was in hearing range again.

"Allison, don't worry about it," Remy sad sincerely as she turned to face the obviously concerned blonde.

Allison couldn't help but smile back, pleasantly surprised by how Remy had handled the situation. Maybe she shouldn't take the hospital rumours so seriously, she thought with a frown, having clearly gotten the wrong idea about the doctor stood before her.

"You okay?" Remy asked with concern as she touched Allison's arm.

The sudden warmth that spread through Allison jolted her out of her thoughts. She nodded after a few seconds, eventually recognising the question. The idea that the brunette was worried about _her_ after what had just happened couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Great, let's go back to the table," Remy said as she handed Allison a few of the drinks she'd just bought and led the two of them back.

One hour turned into two which turned into three. Both the Cameron's and Remy completely lost track of time as they sat talking, sharing stories with one another. Remy had just finished telling a story about a school trip she had taken which ended in an eruption of laughter from the whole table. Remy grinned as Allison affectionately touched her arm whilst wiping away a tear. It was in that moment that Remy realised just how beautiful Allison Cameron was. Sure she'd noticed the ER heads obvious beauty before, but not like this. Just seeing the blonde so relaxed and care-free provoked a warm feeling inside Remy.

The eye contact and touch between the two of them lasted well into the laughter and it was only when the laughter stopped did Remy realise she was staring. Amy smiled knowingly. She had been flirting with Remy the entire evening, but it was obvious which of the Cameron's Remy was attracted to. Even Ian, with his good looks, didn't stand a chance.

"Oh my god, look at the time!" Amanda announced rather loudly, mainly thanks to the fifth glass of wine, as she glanced at her wrist.

"We should probably get going if we want to get any games in," George announced regretfully, having enjoyed spending time with his daughters friend.

Remy tried to hide her disappointment with a smile as they all stood up and exit the booth. This was genuinely one of the best Christmas' she'd ever had, and while she knew she was lucky to have had it at all, she was sad that it was now over.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy asked with a grin as Remy started to say goodbye.

"Home?" Remy questioned with confusion.

Amy shook her head before looping her arm thought the brunette's. "Nope. You're gonna come back to Ally's with us and watch me kick ass at charades," she announced rather loudly with a wink, causing everyone but Allison and Remy to roll their eyes good naturedly.

Remy was too surprised by the offer, and Allison was too busy staring her sister down as she watched her arm link into her colleagues.

"Thank you for the offer.. but I've already imposed enough.. I don't want-"

"Nonsense!" Amanda cut Remy off as she stepped towards her with a smile. "We would love your company, Remy."

Remy couldn't help but smile back, glad that they didn't mind her tagging along, and glad that she now got to spend more time with Allison. With that thought she glanced over to where the blonde stood and smiled at her, causing another blush to spread across her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later and the six of them had all arrived back at Allison's apartment, making themselves comfortable. Amy hadn't let go of Remy the whole time they were walking so Allison had simply settled for walking beside the brunette, occasionally joining in the conversation between her and her sister.

Scrabble was the first game they opted to play, deciding to make three teams of two instead of all playing individually. Amy paired up with her brother, while Cameron's parents stayed together, leaving Allison with Remy, not that either of them minded. In fact the two of them turned out to make a pretty good team.

"That's not fair," Ian whined as the game finished, Allison and Remy giving each other a victory high five in front of him just to rub it in.

"Oh you're just a sore loser," Allison teased with a wink.

"How are we supposed to beat two doctors who use words like-" Ian glanced down at the finished board game, scrunching his face up as he tried to read the unfamiliar medical terms "-lix.. lixivi... that one!" He tried to pronounce before giving up and pointing accusingly at the word 'lixiviate,' which had just so happened to score them eighty one points no thanks to the double letter and triple word blocks.

Remy chuckled lightly. "Hey, it _was _in the dictionary," she defended with a small shrug, knowing full well that Allison and her using their shared medical knowledge for a game of scrabble probably wasn't fair on the others.

"Exactly," Allison grinned before giving Remy another well deserved high five, their hands lingering in mid air for a few moments.

"Well, whatever, we're totally going to beat you at charades," Amy shot back with a smirk, effectively forcing Remy and Allison to break physical contact and look away from one another. "Same teams?" She questioned, knowing her sister wouldn't reject the offer.

After clearing up the table which had held their first game of the night, everyone made their way through to Allison's living room, the rest of her family taking the large sofa leaving a one person chair between Remy and Allison.

"Let me go and get the-"

"No!" Amy interrupted Allison before she had chance to leave the room. "It's fine, I'll go get it," she smiled sincerely as she pushed herself up and out of the room. Allison frowned at her sister's odd behaviour but quickly disregarded it as she sat on the floor next to Remy, having eventually been successful in telling Remy to take the last available seat.

Amy returned a couple of minutes later with game in hand and a grin no-one could quite place. Mischievous maybe?

"Ready?" She asked as she quickly glanced at everyone in front of her and then at the first card in her hands, taking it upon herself to start the proceedings, Ian already sat on the edge of his seat in concentration.

"Finding Nemo!" He yelled within the first five seconds of Amy signing. Amy chuckled in delight as she went to sit back down; her brother really was the best at charades.

Allison rolled her eyes at the mocking she received as she too stood and made her way to the front, grabbing a card on her way. She frowned slightly at the book she had to somehow sign. Remy chuckled at the apologetic look Allison threw her way before starting.

Remy focused intently at Allison's movements as she tied to figure out what the hell Allison was trying to sign. After a minute of getting nowhere, Remy looked across at the other game participants, slightly relieved that they all looked as clueless as she did and that she wasn't missing anything.

"Come on, Rem!" Allison almost whined at the brunette's lack of answers.

Remy grinned at her new found nickname as she shook her head apologetically. "Allison, I have absolutely no idea."

"Three.. two...one...time!" Ian shouted out smugly as he watched the last of the sand drip through the timer.

Allison pouted slightly as she made her way back over towards Remy. "So what was it?" She heard her mother ask. Allison mumbled something incoherently as she picked up her drink and failed to make eye contact with any of them.

"What was that?" Her brother teased playfully, knowing Allison was a bit of a sore loser.

"The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.." Allison answered again a bit louder.

The silence lasted all of five seconds before eruptions of laughter spread between the rest of the Cameron family and Remy, each replaying what they had just witnessed and trying to mentally connect the two.

"Wait.. is that what the lion was?" Remy asked as she copied Allison's earlier action, clawing two of her hands out in front of her in a very un-lion like manner.

"Yes.." Allison mumbled out weakly, blushing slightly as the room burst into laughter again at her poor attempt. It was only when she glanced at Remy did she start laughing, eventually finding the whole scenario rather funny.

With a smile, Allison went to sit back down, only to find Remy tugging gently on her arm and pulling her down so that she was securely sat on the brunette's lap. She glanced back at Remy with a shy smile, earning another charming grin in return.

The two of them stayed that way through the entire next round, Allison eventually resorting to lulling her head slightly against the other doctor's shoulder after much mental dispute. It was the comfiest position and Remy didn't seem to mind, she considered with a small smile. Remy had rested one of her hands casually on the side of Allison's waist whilst the other held her now empty glass.

"Allison, why don't you get us all another round of drinks?" Her father asked her, completely oblivious to her current position on the younger doctor, both him and the others concentrating on her mothers signing.

Allison frowned slightly but eventually nodded in agreement, smiling as she felt both of Remy's hands on her lower back helping push her up. Amy chose this moment to turn her attention towards them both, grinning slightly as she noticed their position, which had since become slightly more intimate compared to the last time she looked at them. Now would be a perfect opportunity to put her plan into action.

She waited until Allison had been gone for a few minuted before calling over to Remy. "Hey Remy, why don't you go and help her out."

Remy looked at Amy uneasily, not quite sure how to read her facial expression, much like she hadn't been able to earlier. She gave a small smile and nodded in agreement, pushing herself off of the chair before making her way down the short corridor and into the kitchen.

"Whoa, sorry!" Remy apologised as soon as the door swung open, nearly crashing into the blonde now mere inches away from her. She rested her hands on either side of Allison's shoulder making sure the smaller woman hadn't lost her balance.

"It's okay," Allison's voice was quiet as she gazed at the woman only a short distance from her.

Remy smiled and was about to pull back before something above the two of them caught her attention. She glanced upwards and smirked, suddenly knowing why Amy had had those looks earlier on. Allison frowned in confusion as she watched Remy's face before following her gaze and resting upon the same object.

Allison blushed as her eyes came to rest on some mistletoe hanging above the two of them. She had no idea how it had gotten there, not that she was about to argue. Her eyes fell back down to meet the beautiful eyes of Remy Hadley still stood only inches from her.

Remy smirked again as her eyes flickered down to Allison's lips, subconsciously moistening her own at the same time. Allison's heart rate quickened and her breath hitched as she watched the brunette gradually drift closer towards her. The feeling of soft, steady breaths against her own lips forced her to shut her eyes and close the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, sweet and perfect. Their lips moved together in sync for the first time as hands found their way onto waists and gently grasping the back of necks, trying to pull each other even closer. Allison let out a small breath when Remy pulled away, feeling both completely exhilarated and disappointed that it had only lasted a few seconds and only involved the other woman's soft lips.

Remy smiled at her before pulling completely out of her personal space and taking a few of the drinks Allison had prepared, opening the door for her before leaving the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" Amanda questioned sincerely, completely oblivious to the giddy looks on both her daughters and Remy face.

Amy cut her sister off before she even had time to answer as she reached over and took one of the drinks the two women were holding. "Just enjoying the Christmas tradition's, I'm sure." She winked at the two of them and then went back over to her seat, earning a confused look from the rest of the Cameron's and a knowing grin on both Allison's and Remy's face.

Yes, If there was one thing about Christmas that Allison had to pick as her absolute favourite, it would without a doubt be the traditions it brought with it every year.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's not Christmas any more :P In my defence I started writing this on Christmas Eve... then completely forgot about it. So, I'm thinking I may write a second chapter, just for new years.**

**Let me know what you thought and If you would like another chapter :)**


	2. New Years Eve

**As requested, another chapter :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Allison was leant against the nurses station as she held her head in her hands and let out a tired, frustrated sigh. Her shift had started at 4:00am that morning and it was now going on 6:00pm. She was used to working the long hours, but Friday's were always busy and she hadn't had a break all day. Not only that but yesterdays shift only ended at midnight, so the lack of sleep wasn't helping her either. She was just thankful she somehow managed to convince Cuddy to let her have tonight and tomorrow off. Today was new years eve, which not so coincidently also happened to be one of the busiest nights of the year in the ER. New years eve just screamed drunken accidents, and Allison definitely wasn't in the right state to deal with that.

Instead, she'd be at home tucked up with a glass of wine on her sofa watching old films as she rung in the new year alone. She frowned slightly at that thought. Her family had all left the day before and it was the first holiday season since her and Chase's divorce. It was probably the first time she'd never actually done anything for new years eve, actually. Then again, she was looking forward to the peace and quiet – as well as an early night. Allison forced herself to look up at the clock, knowing that wishing for 7:00pm to come quicker wouldn't help her. _Only another hour to go_, she thought to herself as she stood up properly and grabbed another handful of patient files.

"Need a hand?"

Allison jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, just managing to hold onto the files held in her arms. She glanced up to look at a smirking brunette watching her in amusement. Allison couldn't help but smile back, suddenly not feeling as tired or down as she was before. She hadn't seen Remy since Christmas day where the two of them had shared a kiss under the mistletoe. The evening had ended way too soon for her liking, though in reality Remy had only left after midnight, even though her parents had called it a night at around 11:00pm. Much to Allison's delight, the two extra seats remained empty as Remy led her back onto the single seat and onto her lap for the second time. And that's where they had stayed the whole time until Remy left, Allison grinning every time the two of them made the slightest bit of skin contact.

"Sure," Allison nodded quickly with a slight blush, suddenly remembering that Remy had asked her a question.

Remy chuckled slightly at the sight of a flustered Allison Cameron. _Too adorable_, she thought with a smile.

"Hectic day?" Remy asked with a slight frown and grimace, noticing the ER heads stained scrubs as well as her slightly dishevelled appearance. Not that the blonde looked anything less than beautiful, Remy thought.

Allison nodded with another small sigh. "Working since four this morning. Can you believe we've already had a good couple of dozen brought in for alcohol related injuries?" Allison asked with disbelief. "I know it's new years eve, and Friday, but it's not even night yet," she said in exasperation, massaging her forehead with her thumb and forefinger in a bid to will away the oncoming headache.

Remy frowned again as she took sympathy with the blonde. People were idiots, she decided, not that she had thought any differently before. She included herself in that category. Nine times out of ten she'd ended up with some sort of physical injury after new years and the whole lot of drinking that went with it. Never serious enough for a trip to the hospital, but an injury nonetheless. Hopefully tonight wouldn't end up that way. She doubted it would, considering the type of 'get-together' she was attending. Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered one of the main reasons she had actually come down to the ER in the first place.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Remy asked off topic as nonchalantly as possible. Allison was just about to answer when she was cut off by a third voice entering the conversation.

"Allison!"

Allison looked over her shoulder to find the friendly face of James Wilson approaching her, clearly oblivious of his interruption.

"Hi James," Allison greeted with a wide smile. She'd always got on with Wilson, and found herself seeing more of him ever since she had moved to the ER. She never did quite understand how someone as friendly as him could put with House as a best friend.

He smiled back as he made his way over towards the two of them. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Actually I'm just-"

"Thirteen!" Wilson turned his attention to the brunette beside him, clearly just noticing the woman's presence. Allison rolled her eyes a little in exasperation when she was cut off for the second time in as many minutes, both times by Wilson and both times telling her non-existent plans.

"You still on for tonight?" He asked the younger woman with another smile.

This piqued Allison's interest slightly. Was Remy going to Wilson's tonight?

Remy nodded back with affirmation before her pager went off. She glanced down at the device and sighed as House's number popped up. "I'll see you later," she directed at Wilson before placing the files Allison had just given her on the counter with an apologetic smile. "Bye Allison," Remy threw over her shoulder a long with a lingering gaze and smile as she pushed her way through the double doors and out of the ER.

Wilson turned his attention back to the blonde, frowning as he stood waiting for an answer from her but get nothing as she stood staring in the direction Remy had just left with a longing stare.

"Allison?" He questioned quietly as he placed a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"What?" Allison was taking out of her stupor to find the eyes of Wilson looking at her in anticipation. "Oh, right, tonight," she finally remembered with a quick shake of her head. "I'm not doing anything yet," she replied honestly, hoping that adding the yet on would secure an invitation from the man.

Allison guessed by the grin that was now plastered on his face that this was good news to Wilson.

"Great! How would you like to come round to mine later?"

At this point all previous thoughts and desires of being alone, tucked up on her sofa with a glass of wine and an old movie had been swiftly replaced by spending the evening with Remy. Allison grinned as she nodded. "I'd love to."

Wilson beamed back. "Great!" He repeated as he turned to leave. "Come round whenever you can," he called behind him.

_Well at least that took up five minutes_, Allison thought as she glanced back up at the clock, happy that she now only had fifty-five minutes left of her shift. "Mr. Roberts?" She called out the name of the file in her hand and looked around for any indication of who her next patient was. She smiled as she made her way over towards the man holding his arm up.

"Hello, I'm doctor Cameron."

* * *

By the time Allison arrived at Wilson's house it was already going on 9:00pm. She hadn't actually been given a specific time to show up, but by the time she'd gotten back to her apartment, changed into a more appropriate outfit and headed back out the door, she had a horrible bugging feeling that she was late. Allison hated being late.

The blonde checked over her appearance one final time in her rear-view mirror before being satisfied enough. It had taken her nearly an hour to sort out an outfit. Not quite knowing the dress code, she had decided to go for something smart-casual and had eventually settled on a black dress that ended just above her mid thigh with some matching heels. Deciding she didn't have time to make much effort with her hair, she had left it naturally curly, which luckily managed to suit the style of dress she was wearing.

Stepping out into the cold night and towards the front door, she gave the wooden frame a few knocks as soon as she was close enough. After waiting for several moments, she knocked a bit louder and tugged her coat tighter around herself, desperately trying to keep warm. It really was cold, and what she was wearing didn't really cover anything.

"Allison!" Wilson grinned cheerily as he pulled open the door and stepping aside to let the blonde in. "Glad you could come!"

Allison smiled politely and thanked Wilson as he took her coat from her, feeling a pleasant gush of warm air hit her body as she stepped through the threshold and into Wilson's hallway. She watched the oncologist with slight amusement as he stumbled slightly, obviously already having had too much to drink. He always had been a light weight, Allison considered with a grin, mentally recalling some of the hospitals past fund raisers.

"Please, come through," he ushered her through to his kitchen after he had placed her coat away.

Allison was slightly surprised at the amount of people stood holding drinks, each in a series of different conversations. She recognised a few familiar faces from around the hospital including Foreman with what looked like his date, and Taub with his wife, giving each a polite smile as she walked past, not really wanting to get into a proper conversation. What surprised her more was the loud bass music coming from main the room, which consequently held even more people than the kitchen, dancing drunkenly to the beat.

What surprised her most however, was what appeared to be several female strippers at the far end of the room, surrounded by a small crowd of men, each cheering loudly. The look of shock on her face must have been noticeable as Wilson turned towards her.

"House decided to get involved," he dead panned before turning away to get her drink. Allison chuckled lightly, suddenly not so shocked at the type of party she had entered. Her ex-boss was an idiot, she thought. "Here," Wilson returned with a glass of what Allison thought was punch.

Her face grimaced slightly as she tasted the red liquid. The so-called punch was about three parts vodka, one part fruit. "House?" Allison guessed with another chuckle as she recovered from her drink.

Wilson shrugged with a what-can-you-do expression before grinning slightly. No wonder he was this drunk this early Allison thought to herself as she shook her head good naturedly.

"So.. is Remy here yet?" Allison asked as coolly as possible as she craned her neck around to try and spot the brunette she'd been looking for ever since she had entered Wilson's home, disappointed that so far that she had had no such luck.

"Thirteen?" Wilson questioned, not used to hearing the doctor referred to by her first name. Allison nodded in affirmation. He shrugged lightly, "guess she decided not to come," he replied, voice indicating he wasn't overly surprised. Wilson turned and walked away, leaving a frowning Allison behind in his wake.

She let out a disappointed sigh as she stood by herself in the middle of the kitchen, wondering where Remy was. She probably had other invites, Allison decided, knowing Remy was the kind of person to have friends like that. Allison used to be, then med-school and her life got in the way. Now she was lucky If she got invited to any of these things.

Taking another sip of her punch, Allison decided to go and socialise a bit, deciding that she may as well at least try and enjoy herself the rest of the evening, even If it wasn't with the person she wanted to enjoy it with. Taking a deep breath and mustering up the best smile she could, Allison retraced her steps and made her way back over towards her former colleagues.

* * *

Allison stumbled her way outside, spilling some of her drink contents as she did so. It had been a couple of hours since she had arrived at Wilson's and she'd spent the time talking and laughing with some co-workers and new faces. After finishing a rather long conversation with a new acquaintance, she decided that going outside and getting some fresh air was probably a good idea. House's punch had gone straight to her head, and while she wasn't drunk, she was certainly tipsy.

The cold wind hit her as soon as she stepped into the fairly large area that was Wilson's back garden, sending a small shiver down her spine. She couldn't be bothered to retrieve her coat from wherever Wilson had placed it before she came out and thought nothing of it at the time. Now stood in the freezing cold, she realised her decision to venture out anyway had been a poor one. Despite her ever cooling body, Allison made her way further into the garden until she found a small bench, satisfied she was far enough away from everyone so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

She casually checked the delicate watch on her right wrist as she sat down, trying to calculate when exactly she'd be able to leave. She decided that she would just stay until midnight, wish Wilson and everyone else a happy new year out of courtesy, and then go home. According to her watches face, there was only forty-five minutes left. Forty-five minutes until a new year began. Allison quietly reflected on her past year. It had been a mixture of both and good. It wasn't the best year she'd ever had, but it certainly wasn't the worst, either.

She briefly remembered what was happening this time last year. Herself and Chase had only been married a few months when they decided to throw their own new years celebration, inviting friends and family over to their newly purchased home. They had grinned at each other as the countdown started, both excited and looking forward to their first year together as husband and wife. Needless to say, it hadn't worked out and no more than six months later they had separated. But as the seconds slowly counted down further towards midnight, the two of them were completely oblivious to their impending doom as they shared a sweet kiss, ringing in the new year in the traditional style. This year would be the first time in a long time she would be entering the new year completely alone without any sort of traditional new years kiss, she realised. Even it had only been platonic, she always shared a kiss with someone, and the thought of breaking that tradition disappointed her a bit. There had been several guys back inside that had tried talking to her or chatting her up, obviously all trying to find someone for that midnight tradition too. Allison hadn't really been interested in any of them, only responding to their conversation starters out of politeness rather than a real interest to whatever it was they were saying.

In all honesty, Allison had already been expecting to kiss someone at midnight. Thoughts of that specific someone had been in her head ever since they had shared that brief kiss on Christmas day, and now that she knew that Remy wouldn't be her midnight kiss, she didn't want to settle for anyone else. It was her or no-one, she'd decided.

Another breeze swept over her, gently tousling her blonde waves as well as provoking another shiver. Lifting the cup she was still holding to her lips, Allison downed the rest of her drink and placed the now empty plastic on the grassy ground beside her. She hummed appreciatively as the alcohol burned her throat and warmed her insides, giving her a few moments of welcomed warmth before it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Why are you sat out here on your own?"

The voice that had broken the peaceful silence carried both a mixture of concern and amusement in its words. A few moments later and Allison felt a heavy jacket being placed around her shoulders as the intruder came and sat down beside her, making the bench creak slightly with their added weight. Allison was smiling widely before her glance even met that of the woman who had been plaguing her thoughts for the past week.

A distinct, pleasant smell suddenly filled Allison's senses as the perfume held on Remy's leather jacket, which was now currently wrapped around her shoulders, reached her nose. Allison took in a deep breath and grinned when she finally locked eyes with the brunette who was still waiting patiently for an answer. She shrugged nonchalantly before pointing at the black leather covering her upper body.

"You looked cold," Remy offered an explanation to the unasked question with a simple shrug, like it was nothing. Allison grinned again.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." Allison stated quietly as she looked forward again, suddenly wondering why in fact the younger doctor was here. It was almost half past eleven, after all.

Remy chuckled lightly to herself. "Blame that on House," she replied as she leaned forward to rest her elbows comfortably on her thighs whilst holding her head in her hands. "He made me stay behind and finish up some tests," she glanced across to Allison as she spoke.

"I was pissed off with him until I showed up here. He's done quite well at interfering with Wilson's plans hasn't he?" Remy grinned, eyes staying put on the blonde next to her.

Allison laughed at Remy's comment as her eyes focused on the red plastic cup that had once held House's spiked punch, which was now halfway down the garden thanks to the wind. She turned to face the brunette again and nodded in agreement. "He did good," she smiled.

The two stayed staring at one another for a few more moments before Remy hit her knees and pushed herself up, offering a hand out to Allison once she was stood. "Come on, let's go back inside." She suggested, trying her best not to shiver as the wind hit her now bear arms.

Allison smiled and took Remy's hand in her own as she allowed the brunette to help her up. She couldn't help but grin when she felt Remy's fingers link into her own as the two of them walked back up to Wilson's house, clearly having no desire in dropping her hand. The younger of the two women led them both back into the kitchen where she finally let go of Allison's hand, just so she was able to get a drink for her instead.

Allison watched with some amazement as the brunette downed her own cup in one, not even flinching at the excessive amount of alcohol currently sliding down her throat. She tried to match Remy but failed miserably as soon as her second mouthful was swallowed, causing her to cough slightly and twist her face in grimace. Remy chuckled loudly as she watched the blonde in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Allison tried to ask through a mixture of laughter and coughs.

"Lots of practice," Remy grinned as she filled her cup up once again and topped up Allison's.

"Are you _trying _to get me drunk?" Allison questioned in mock accusation with a raised brow, already feeling the affects of alcohol washing over her. The ten minutes she'd spent sat outside in the cold had done her some good, but she'd soon be drunk If this was how they were going to drink the rest of the night.

"Not at all," the brunette answered with feigned innocence, her mischievous smile giving her away instantly. Unlike before, Remy sipped at her drink rather than downing it, letting Allison let out an internal sigh of relief. There was no way she would've been able to keep up.

The two of them decided to head into the main room after talking for a while, the loud, heavy bass music still playing like it had been when Allison had first arrived. Both women smiled as they stepped into the room, spotting a very drunk Wilson almost straight away, currently in the middle of the 'dance floor' with one of the strippers House had hired, being cheered on loudly by other drunk guests. House could be seen a few metres away, obviously completely thrilled by his party so far as he watched on with a large grin.

Remy set her drink to one side and motioned to the area in front of them. "Coming?" she asked.

Allison rejected the offer with a small smile, cringing slightly at the brief disappointment that flickered across Remy's face before she moved away and started dancing with a few of the surrounding people without Allison.

All of a sudden she was nervous. Nervous about the prospect of dancing with Remy, spending time with her and maybe even kissing her at midnight. That first kiss they'd shared at her apartment on Christmas hadn't really meant anything, they could simply call it a one-off, spur of the moment, living up to a silly Christmas tradition if they really wanted to. But if they kissed _again_... where would that leave the two of them?

Allison gulped nervously as she sat down on the empty seat next to her. Was the next stage a relationship? Was she even ready for a relationship for that matter? Was she ready for a relationship with a _woman_? That thought freaked her out even more than the others. She'd never even kissed another woman before Remy, and now she was suddenly having all these feeling she didn't quite understand.

She glanced back up and searched for the brunette, eyes quickly finding her target and lighting up at the sight of her laughing and dancing around with Wilson. The song that was playing faded and quickly changed into a new one, still heavy bass but slower. She frowned slightly as Remy moved onto someone else, smirking as her hands found her way to a waist as she started dancing with another woman.

Allison reverted back to her earlier questioning. Did she _like _Remy? Judging by the intense jealousy now flooding through her body she already knew the answer to her own question, and that affection only grew every time she interacted with her. Downing the rest of her drink, Allison stood up and made her way quickly over towards the brunette before her momentary boost of courage faded again.

Remy spun around when she felt the patting on her shoulder, grinning when she looked down at a smiling Allison.

"Changed my mind," Allison smiled even wider with a shrug.

Remy apologised over her shoulder to her now former dance partner before facing Allison again. The blonde had still yet to take off the leather jacket she'd placed over her shoulders earlier which made Remy grin again. She was pretty adamant that Allison looked a lot better in it than she had anyway. Seeing a sudden nervousness appear in Allison's eyes provoked Remy to gently placed her hands on the shorter woman's waist in a reassuring gesture before starting to move the two of them to the beat of the song. She smiled when Allison relaxed a bit and started moving on her own, gradually becoming more and more bold with her movements.

Before long any previous uncertainty or hesitance coming from Allison had been completely forgotten as they danced together, bodies moving in sync to one another at the pace of the song being blasted in the background. The eye contact between them didn't break the whole time they face each other, neither did the smile that was tugging at both their lips.

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._

_Feel so enamoured, hold me tight within your clutch._

_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath._

_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest._

Neither could stop the overwhelming sensation to touch the person in front of them, to feel and revel in the sensation of exposed skin against their own. Remy was the one who made the bold move to edge round to the back of her dance partner, pressing her body flush to Allison's, the petite blonde molding perfectly to the taller brunette they both noted with some satisfaction.

_I feel we're close enough._

_I want to lock in your love._

_I think we're close enough._

_Could I lock in your love baby._

The feeling and heat of another body pressed up against her back sent a rush of tingles through Allison as she lulled her head back to rest on the brunettes shoulder whilst simultaneously reaching back, managing to thread her fingers through Remy's soft locks and pulling her even closer.

_Now I've got you in my space._

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace._

_I'm latching onto you._

Biting back a moan, Remy reached forward and placed her hands on either side of Allison's waist, pulling her slim frame even closer to her own as the two of them carried on their in-sync hip movements, completely unaware of the aroused crowd slowly gathering around the two of them and watching in appreciation. It was only when the song ended and music cut out completely did the two women finally register the amount of attention they were receiving. Allison blushed profusely as they stepped away from one another, whilst Remy just grinned at the sight of open jaws around them.

"Okay folks, countdown is coming up!"

The loud voice came from the DJ House had hired for the evening, using Wilson's credit card, of course, and effectively broke everyone out of their trance and focused their attention somewhere else, much to Allison's relief. Remy chuckled as she took Allison's hand in her own again and led her out of the main room, sensing that the blonde would probably be more comfortable in a different part of the house at this point.

"You okay?" Remy asked with a concerned smile, noticing the blonde was still a bit flushed.

They had made their way into another room which was now empty, though judging by the mess, hadn't been empty the rest of the evening. Everyone had probably left to go and watch the countdown in the other room, they both figured.

Allison nodded and smile sheepishly.

"10!...9!...8!..."

The loud voices erupted from the other room as the main countdown started.

"Good," Remy smiled back.

"7!...6!...5!..."

It was Remy who shuffled forward slightly, flashing a charming smile at Allison before allowing her eyes to look down at the blonde's perfect lips and then back up into the blue eyes staring back at her intently.

"4!...3!...2!.."

Allison's breath hitched in her throat as the countdown neared it's end, heart pounding as she too edged forward towards the stunning brunette now only a few inches away from her. Her eyes stayed locked onto the green ones staring back at her intently. The last second was almost painfully slow as both women waited for the cue, eagerly awaiting to revisit the short moment that had happened almost a week ago.

"1!.. Happy New Year!"

The loud cheers, shouts and jubilations coming from the other room faded as soon as their mouths found one another's again, both focusing on nothing but the feeling of the others lips against their own, gently moving together in a delicate rhythm. Allison's hands soon found their way back into Remy's hair as she tried to intensify the kiss, moving her tongue along the bottom of Remy's lip as she tried to subtly gain access to the brunette's mouth.

Remy smiled into the kiss as she placed her one hands on Allison's slender waist and pulled her closer while the other gently cupped the blondes face, responding to Allison's delicate request and allowing her full access to her mouth. Tongues touched and the kiss became more heated as Allison was slowly pushed back until her she was pressed up against the nearest wall, Remy managing to pin her there without breaking the contact. Allison moaned softly as their tongues explored and fought, completely engrossed by the woman currently pressed against her, glad the was holding her for the fear her legs may give way.

Their touches gently dwindled as they broke apart, both breathing heavily with closed eyes when they finally decided to pull away. Wilson chose this moment to walk into the room, instantly noticing the close proximity of his two colleagues.

"Uh.. happy new years," he directed quickly at both of them before leaving quickly with a small blush on both cheeks.

Allison bit her bottom lip to hold in a small giggle as she watched her friend awkwardly leave. She turned back to face Remy, who was still only a few inches from her own face.

"Happy new year, Rem," Allison breathed with a content smile as she resting both arms on the brunette's shoulders and her forehead on the one in front of her.

"Happy new years, Allison," Remy whispered back with a smile before leaning back in and brushing Allison's lips with her own again.

* * *

**I apologise again for the lateness of this chapter! It wasn't quite ready to post on new years eve and I was way too hungover yesterday to finish it, haha!**

**The song I used is called '****Latch****' by ****Disclosure****. If you haven't heard it already, definitely go and check it out! Thought It seemed fitting!**

**Let me know what you guys thought, and I wish you all the best for 2013! :)**


End file.
